MTV MAgiC
by Rhyth-Renington
Summary: The Weasleys es mejor que una patada en el trasero, eso creo
1. Default Chapter

MTV MAGIC*  
  
Hola soy Rhyth, y estoy escribiendo este nuevo Fic, Pues no se como empezar solo quiero aclarar que "I Bet you Will", "Jackass" "The osbornes" "The Real world" "Crank yankers" "Punk'd" u otros programas, no me pertenecen relativamente, yo solo utilizo la idea para divertir a mi imaginacion y la de otros lectores. A y las canciones no me pertenecen en ningun sentido, asi que no me demanden, y claro, lo personajes, tampoco me pertenecen.  
  
Por cierto si a alguien ya se le ocurrio la idea o ya lo habia escrito y lo publico, pues, yo no lo e leido y por lo tanto, no me tomen como piratona.  
  
Prosiguiendo antes de que alguien me dispare por sacar siempre ideas de la television y basarme en ellos para bien de mis Fics, solo puedo dar una escusa y esa es : ADORO LA TELEVISION Y LA TELEVISION ME ADORA A MI (o seran el wey del cable y el de la compañia de electricidad que ganan un buen por tanta TV que veo?, por que sin cable y sin electricidad no sobrevivo) Y TAMBIEN LA TELEVISION ES MI VIDA  
  
Donde iba, asi, esta pequeña introduccion es tambien para QUE ELIGAN A LOS PERSONAJES QUE ESTARAN EN UNA TORRE DEL CASTILLO MAS FAMOSO DONDE ENSEÑAN MAGIA Y HECHIZERIA, Y LOS PERSONAJES PUEDEN SER, CLARO DE HARRY POTTER, THE LORD OF THE RINGS, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, ANGEL, CUALQUIER PROGRAMA, LIBRO, ETC, ANIME, ALGUN ARTISTA, BRITNEY SPEARS, CRISTINA AGUILERA, JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE, AVRIL LAVIGNE Y SI ESCRIBI ALGUN NOMBRE MAL DE LOS ARTISTAS ES QUE NO SOY FAN DE ELLOS Y BERIDICAMENTE NO SE ESCRIBIR SUS NOMBRES, SOLO TIENE QUE VOTAR POR 13 DE LOS QUE SEA PUEDEN VOTAR POR 5 DE HARRY POTTER , 3 DE LORD OF THE RINGS, 4 ANIMES Y DOS ARTISTAS, POR EJEMPLO. Y CUANDO OBTENGA A LOS 13 PERSONAJES MAS VOTADOS, ESTO SE CONVERTIRA EN ............................................................................ ........"THE REAL WORLD HOGWARTS".  
  
Y SI QUIERES SER WJ, OSEA WRITTER JOCKEY (lo acabo de inventar, jaja) SOLO DEJAME UN REVIEW O TU E-MAIL.  
  
LISTA DE ALGUNOS PROGRAMAS DE MTV MAGIC*:  
  
THE WEASLEYS (THE OSBOURNES)  
  
CRANK MAGICS (CRANK YANKERS)  
  
THE REAL WORLD HOGWARTS  
  
I BET YOU WILL  
  
JACKASS  
  
PUNK'D  
  
BECOMING  
  
Y MAS!!!  
  
GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION Y PORTENSE MAL Y PASENLA BIEN, A NO OLVIDEN DE VOTAR, SUCKAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ, HP Y SIRIUS BLACK!  
  
HELLO KITTY!!!!!!! ejem, lo siento..  
  
SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MTV magic* 


	2. The Weasleys

THE WEASLEYS  
  
Crazy, but that's how it goes  
  
Millions of people living as foes  
  
Maybe it's not too late  
  
To learn how to love  
  
And forget how to hate  
  
-¿Donde esta mi !@#%^&* portafolio?- exclamaba furico un Señor con algo de cabello color pelirrojo al entrar al comedor.  
  
-yo no se donde !@#$%^&* esta- le resongó la señora Weasley- y no quiero que digas malas palabras mientras comemos-  
  
Todos los Weasley incluyendo al padre- ¬_¬  
  
-Esto es una !@#$%^&*- dijo el Señor Weasley.  
  
-que te dije, queda entendido?- le regaño la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-si...- le repsondio el Sr. Weasley.  
  
-di "Lo entiendo"- dijo la Sra. Weasley proponandole miedo.  
  
-si, lo entiendo- dijo temeroso el Sr. Weasley.  
  
-Ron- dijo la Sra. Weasley a su hijo el mas chico de los varones pertenecientes a esa familia- ponte derecho por que te vas a jorobar-.  
  
-Si mama- dijo Ron con una cara de enfado.  
  
-Fred, deja de jugar con la comida- le ordenó- George come con la boca cerrada , Ginny come tus vegetales, Bill, ya cortate ese cabello, charlie esta bien que trabajes con animales pero no tienes que comportarte como ellos, y Percy, oh Percy- los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se iluminaron de alegria- a ti no te tengo que decir nada, si acaso tus hermanos pudieran se como tu.  
  
-Pero no pueden- dijo Percy con una sonrisa triunfante y de superioridad- oye mama, quieres que te ayuda con los platos despues de la comida?-  
  
-seria grandioso- dijo la Sra. Weasley feliz por la atencion que le prestaba su hijo- oh gracias-  
  
-barbero ¬¬- dijieron todos los demas Weasleys.  
  
THE WEASLEYS  
  
vamos a COMER ciales  
  
13 elegidos, viviran en un castillo, se toleraran?  
  
THE REAL WORLD HOGWARTS El mas irritante hasta ahora.  
  
Regresamos de COMER ciales  
  
THE WEASLEYS  
  
Despues de la comida, Percy ayudo a su madre a lavar, es decir, pronunciar un hechizo y que los platos se lavaran solos, Cuando termino de ver como los platos se lavaban solos se fue a mirar television con sus hermanos Charlie y Bill, se sentaron en un sillo frente al aparato. Cuando llega George y se pone enfrente de Percy.  
  
-que quieres?- le pregunta Percy moelsto por que George le estaba tapando la vista.  
  
-hazme campo- dijo el chico.  
  
-no largo- dijo enfadado Percy.  
  
-au au au- exclamaba George mientras el mismo se pegaba con sus puños.  
  
-que haces?-dijo Percy viendo raro al chico.  
  
-aunch auch- cada vez gritaba mas fuerte.  
  
-que que?- le preguntaba Percy.  
  
-ayuda, auch auch- gritaba aun golpeandose.  
  
-que pasa?- pregunto a lo lejos la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-Percy, auch, me esta golpeando- decia George golpenadose y fingiendo que hablaba con dificultad debido a los golpes- aunch-.  
  
-detente- dijo PErcy deteniendo a su hermano con ambas manos por los hombros.  
  
-Percy no golpees a tu hermano- le dijo la Sra. Weasley agarrando al chico de su lugar y poniendolo a hacer deberes como lanzar gnomos. mientras George se sentaba en el lugar de Percy que habia desocupado.  
  
-bien hecho- le felicito Charlie y los tres siguieron viendo television .  
  
-Como dicen que les va?- entro ginny algo..hmm...drogada?  
  
-te refugiaste en la yerba, no?- le pregunto Bill sin despejar la vista del televisor- a mi me paso lo mismo a tu edad, tá chido-  
  
-solo que alguien trae cambio es que le tengo que pagar al Wey que me la vende-  
  
En ese momento se oyo un estruendo en la cocina y alguien que venia cantando....  
  
-Cuando te vi se me paro paro....-  
  
Todos- o_0 (mal pensados)  
  
-...el corazon-(k kreian?) era ARAGORN  
  
-que haces aqui?- le preguntaron los weasley.  
  
-hey te pareces al Andre 3000 de Outlask- dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que se desmayaba y cai inconciente al piso.  
  
-Pertenece a la familia- dijo la Sra. Weasley al llegar donde estaban todos.  
  
-y como fue eso?- pregunto Charlie con curiosidad.  
  
-eee... es una larga historia- respondio la Sra. Weasley- como sea estamos poniendo el arbolita de navidad, ayudas Aragorn?-  
  
-como usted diga- dijo el y mientras tanto Charlie y Bill cargaron a Ginny hasta su habitacion.  
  
-Oye Charlie recuerdas cuando mama casi cansela la navidad por que nosotros quemamos, claramente accidentalemnte el arbolito?- dijo Bill.  
  
-si...- recordo Charlie.  
  
~~~¤*¤ Flash Back ¤*¤~~~  
  
-Esta es la ultima que me hacen entendido,como castigo les quitare la Navidad- les regaño la Señora Weasley, era como en los viejos tiempos y Bill Charlie y Percy eran pequeños.  
  
-Pero mama no puedes quitarnos la navidad- dijo Bill.  
  
-claro que puedo y lo hare-  
  
- no eso no se hace- dijo Charlie.  
  
- es cierto mama - dijo Percy.  
  
-Aparte esta es la ultima navidad con Santa Clous de Percy- dijo Bill.  
  
-Que?- dijo el chico confundido.  
  
~~~¤*¤ Fin del Flash Back ¤*¤~~~  
  
-OH esos eran viejos tiempos en los que haciamos enfadar a mama- suspiro Charlie.  
  
-Hey vengan todos- se oyo la voz del Sr. Weasley gritar desde la sala.  
  
-Que pasa?- dijo Bill.  
  
-Aragorn tiene algo que decirnos- dijo la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-si- dijo Ginny quien tenia una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza.  
  
-este esto es algo dificil para mi pero- dijo aragorn- Arwen, mi adorada esposa, se vendra a vivir aqui, y tambien la comunidad del anillo-.  
  
Continuará.  
  
bY: Rhyth R.  
  
HIYA!  
  
k onda a la raza? jajaja, bueno este fue el primer capitulo que me tarde mucho en sacarlo pero aki lo tienen, no creo que haya salido muy bien pero ustedes dejenme su opinion.  
  
Preguntas? comentarios?, Dejen REview!  
  
pd: Sigan votando por quienes quiera que esten el THE REAL WORLD!  
  
VIVA LP, LOTR, TLOZ, NBC Y HP! 


End file.
